


Yes, Major, yes!

by auworksforme



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, M/M, Military structure, Steampunk inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auworksforme/pseuds/auworksforme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The youngest Xavier is dumped at the MacPhilips division. No-one likes him, Major Lensherr is a gorgeous horror and why do people keep making jokes about his accent?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The disaster

**Author's Note:**

> For a steampunk inspired prompt, unbetaed.

**The Disaster**

  
"Yes, yes, yes, y-" Charles was silenced by Erik's eager mouth, tongue curling around his.  
  
 _Finally after all this time this stupid insanely hot man and-_  "Oh. Oooh. Erik, for R-sake, get that uniform off before I use my teeth!"  
  
Erik chuckled and started unbuttoning his jacket. "Use your teeth? How primal. I thought mindflayers were more subtle."   
  
The title brought Charles back to reality, for a moment.  _Was it really the best idea to sleep with his commanding officer? Should h-_  He tensed, took a step back, when he felt a cool metal touch his cheek, but before he could realize it was Erik's arm, the  _modified one_ , Erik had already pulled away.  
  
"You had rather that I had kept my gloves on?" The man's voice had lost all of its warmth. "Stupid of me. I thought your silly flirting was extended to al-"  
  
"Oh shut up", Charles intervened. "I was surprised! Do you really think I'd want you if  _that_  freaks me out?"  
  
Erik's face turned into its familair façade. "For a 'flayer, you're incredible thick. Do you need another option to put your foot in your mouth or are you done?"  
  
"Erik", he tried to touch the man, tried to rekindle the warmth between them. "I'm fasci-"  
  
"Xavier, I think it's best you return to your dorm." He buttoned his jacket again, the golden epaulets shining in the moon light. "There will be no need to talk about this."  
  
 _Oh, come on!_  Charles tried to get his stupid head cage off, to let Erik sense how he really felt. Usually he had no trouble with the elegant contraption resting lightly on his ears, but now his fingers seemed too big to unlock the gold spun threads that would release the full of his ability.   
  
"Now, Xavier."   
  
"Can't I at least say s-"  
  
"No. Leave before the Night Watch finds you."  
  
 _Because of course only he would suffer from that, not Erik. Everyone loved and hated him equally. With Charles they just stuck on hate._  With a sigh, he turned away from Erik.  _Now I'm truely fucked without even enjoying the physical act of it._  But who would have expected that the great major Lensherr was oh-so-sensitive about his modification?   
  
 _'Dear mother and father,_  
  
Thank you for turning me into a complete sociopath, dropping me into the biggest army and research department of our Queen's empire and allowing me to ride against my major's leg without stopping me.  
  
No love lost, Charles'   
  
Not that his parents would ever get that thought, even without head cage. They would literally not understand. 


	2. The months before The Disaster

  
Terrified. Flattered. And a lot of dislike for his entire family. His father had presented him a rank at the MacPhilips division, the most ingenius and forward division of the Queen's army. He would be the army's first telepath and  _yes_  that meant he was allowed to live with the division!

After a week Charles had changed from sole inheriter of the Xavier heritage to Mindflayer Xavier, readying himself for the army. 

Now he was looking at major Lensherr (no-one knew why the division wasn't named after him, because MacPhilips didn't exist), who was making a small speech before he would introduce Charles. The man was decked out in an anthracite uniform, the left side of his chest decked out in several medals. The other side was sleevelesss, showing his modified arm engraved with text. Where it met its flesh counterpart, the metal curled into small claws. It was art.

"Xavier."

Charles was surrounded by laughter.

"Xavier, I never ask for someone's attention for more than three times. Don't make this an exception." Major Lensherr was the only one who wasn't sweating in this heat, while Charles tried hard not to break out in one. 

"He's not a soldier, sir! He doesn't know!"

"That doesn't mean you should show similar behaviour, Muñez." The major tapped the small microphone that was levitating in front of him. "Mindflayer ..?"

"Oh." Charles stumbled upright and walked over to the podium. "I am very sorry, sir."

More laughter. "I thought women weren't allowed in our division!"

"What a delight!", someone yelled, copying Charles' accent. 

Lensherr waved the microphone to Charles. "Introduce yourself. Try to keep everything in one piece."

****  
II  
  
After a month, Charles Francis Xavier lost his name. Even though the division existed out of three thousand soldiers and two laboratories with personnel, everyone knew about the Mindflayer. Also known as Zeppelin-head, Queen E2 or the major's personal favorite, because it parodied the Frank Sinatra he loved: Spoiled Blue Eyes.  
  
Charles just tried to control the urge to tell everyone to go die in a pit, because even though he was nineteen, he was much more adult than the soldiers and everyone else surrounding him.   
  
"Mindflayer, who hates you most?" Corporal Summers sat down next to him during breakfast.   
  
Charles rose from his bench, saluted his officer and sat down again. "Who hate-"  
  
"There are no needs for salutes during any meal, Xavier. I thought you knew by now. Are you really this desperate to stick out?"  
  
 _Go ride a Hindenburg._  He adjusted his head cage, hating how the contraption messed up his hair. "Sir, can I ask why you would want such information?"  
  
The blond sighed and took a bite from Charles' purple corn. "You're really the only one who eats this stuff." He adjusted his ceremonial saber on his belt before replying. "Control testing. Doc wants to make sure you don't have sympthatizers to help you, while you should be able to tell anyone what to do."  
  
"I can already do that, sir." He loved purple corn for breakfast. It was the best of beet and corn in a shape that caught stuck between your teeth.   
  
"We still want to see it Xavier, so stop wasting my time."  
  
"I think you will reap the biggest dislike with the Shaw trio, sir. But anyone would do."  
  
"The pity train has already left for the self-centered orphanage." Corporal Summers rose. "Be at the Doctor's in ten."  
  
"Yes, sir." Charles waved at the empty table. "I'm sure all my friends will miss me terribly, but will survive having breakfast without m-"  
  
The blond pointed his wrist laser at Charles' chest. "Don't be smart and don't give me any more reasons to join Shaw in the most-hating category. Finish your breakfast."  
  
 _My great-great-great grandfather was the first on this soil! His daughter was the duke of the first York! If we would look at birth rights, yours would be close to an ants'! Don't tell me to finish my breakfast!_    
  
His head cage hummed with his frustrations, but Charles smiled. "Thank you, corporal Summers."  
  
  
  
 **III**  
  
After three months, and a remark from outside the MacPhilips division that the Mindflayer seemed to be a waste of time, Erik appointed Charles as his shadow, 'in the hope to make you learn the necessary things in less than a decade'.   
  
"For R-sake!" Major Lensherr almost jumped out of his dark green uniform. The soldiers seemed to be pretty free about their clothing, but every officer was always decked out in a tailored uniform. Which Charles could appreciate up close because the major's office was surprisingly small. Maybe he had room somewhere else.  
  
"Excuse me?" He had been in the office for less than five minutes.  
  
"My right side, Mindflayer.  _Always_  approach me from my right side!"  
  
Charles gaped at the major. Eye patch. Blind side. Of course. He mentally cursed himself. "My apologies."  
  
"Those words have probably worn down your tongue by the time you're finished with me." Lensherr gestured at the chair opposite his desk. "Sit."  
  
No-one knew why the major needed an eye patch.  _Or no-one wanted to tell me, which was a bigger possibility._  Any other person would like a cyber-pirate try-hard, but Erik Lensherr looked like he had never had anything else.  
  
"Close your mouth, open your ears and return your focus to what I'm saying, not the absence of my eye."   
  
"Yes sir." The man's voice sounded much better when there wasn't a threat or a joke on Charles' expense behind it. And he wasn't wearing a heavy weapon belt, which showed his slim waist off in a a perfect way and no, his mind shouldn't go there.   
He smiled. "Ready when you are, sir. I'm here to learn everything about y- the division."  
  
"I was ready before I entered my office, Xavier. Keep your Queen's tongue in your mouth for a while and simply listen."  
  
Did he needed an answer for that? Charles only nodded.  _Would his major be open for desk-sex?_  He checked his head cage. Some thoughts should definitely stay personal. 

****  
  
IV  
  
It was the weekend and Charles had plans for taking the submarine to the mainland, but when he woke up there was someone sitting next to his bed. A slender young man with very short red hair and an amused look on his face.  
  
"It's clear you're not a soldier, because those guys are  _immediately_  awake when someone sucks on their toes."  
  
"You sucked on my-" Charles immediately sat up. "Well, excuse me? Who in the Queen's name sucks on someone's t-"  
  
"Joke. Talking about the Queen though, are you related?"   
  
 _Couldn't he even get some rest on the weekends?_  "Really, you must be the class clown, how hilarious and original of you. I am, by matter of fact, and y-"  
  
"I'm SC. I can't tell you my name or I will have to kill you. Nor shake your hand, because my finger prints are still settling."   
  
"Why for screws are you in my room?" It was a small room and it had such thin walls that Charles could hear his dorm mates snore, but still. Personal space.  
  
The man didn't seem impressed. At all. "I just hope this is a morning grump and you don't genuinely dislike me, because we will be very close buddies if everyone works out. Come on man, get your behind out of the bed, major's waiting for you."  
  
"It's the weekend."  
  
"He wants you." His smile grew bigger. "And why go to the dolls when you can have him? Please don't repeat that to him, I don't want to discover if he really has a knife incorporated in that modify."  
  
"But I don't w- all right." Charles stretched. "Tell him I will be with him in ten. I will even skip breakfast for him."  
  
"He wants me as well. Okay he doesn't, but he's the only one who can explain who I am."  
  
"How horrible 'Masked Avenger' of you. Do I need a code word to talk to you as well?"  
  
"Please don't try too hard to make yourself unlike-able. I'm a happy person, I like to like people." SC left his chair and walked over to Charles' door. "Just hurry up a bit, will you?"  


~~

"Cassidy, you're late. Xavier, that's probably your fault. Good morning." Major Lensherr was wearing dark red today, which Charles hadn't seen before. And there were less medals.  _Weekend uniform?_    
  
"Apologies, sir." Cassidy saluted before he sat down in the second chair, leaving Charles standing.  
  
"Xavier, Sean Cassidy. Biggest rat of our division. You're going to help him become the biggest of the entire empire."  
  
"Rat?"  
  
"Spy, butter cup."  
  
"Don't call your fellow men butter cup, Cassidy."  
  
"'pologies, sir."   
  
 _Ah._  Charles nodded. "How am I going to h-"  
  
"Make him invisible, of course. If that's in your abilities. Talking about that .." the major started smiling in a slightly scary way. "Cassidy, time for you to leave. I want the Mindflayer all for myself."  
  
Charles could get behind that. Literally, because it was beneath him to masturbate where everyone could hear him and now he had been doing without any satisfaction for the last three months. Maybe he should go find those dolls ..  
  
"Xavier, take that thing off and sit", Lensherr continued after Cassidy had left.   
  
"I don't know if that's a good id-"  
  
"It was a command, follow it." The man sat down behind his desk. "Could you contact everyone in the division?"  
  
Charles nodded.  
  
"But could you also .. make them do something?"  
  
"I don't know. Four thousand is quite a number." He started unlocking the several locks on his head cage. "But I heard the Doctor talk about a machine that could amplify my pow-"  
  
The smile left the major's face. "What could you do with one man?"  
  
"Everything." Charles' eyes met the other man's, his fingers still working on the contraption. "The mind is a wonderful thing to pl- work with."  
  
"But you have boundaries."   
  
"Of course."   
  
"Enter me."   
  
Only after Charles had slipped in, he realized how easily he could had picked that up as a proper no-clothes-needed invitation.   
  
His commander cocked an eyebrow. "Well?"  
  
"Already there, sir." The man's thoughts slipped past him like salmons on their way to the breeding ground. "Please don't ask me what you're thinking. It's like asking you if you can use your modification properly."  
  
"That's above your rank."  
  
"Apologies, sir."   
  
Lensherr nodded. "Do something."  
  
"You're giving me free range? Are you s-"  
  
"I'm never not sure about anything."   
  
 _Never give a telepath an open invite._  Charles closed down the link to the experience of smelling, tasting and hearing.   
  
The major didn't flinch, just kept staring at him.   
  
Charles had to swallow laughter when he made the man sing a Chinese New Year song in Cantonese.   
  
"Enough." The word was thick on his tongue.   
  
Immediately he rebuild the links and slipped out. "It's hard not to let you act out like a monkey or climb the wall without turning it into a bigger circus act, sir. Most of the time I use it to take something away, not to implement. Lovely ability when you don't want to be found, for example."  
  
"Fascinating." The major sat back. "And you, properly raised in every possible etiquette never felt like using it for something more .. physical?"   
  
"The first couple of times it was really convenient, but somehow it is never so satisfying when you need to control someone else for your own orgasm." Charles smiled. "Or weren't you talking about that, sir?"  _He started it_ , he tried to convince himself.   
  
"Well, I don't think shared masturbation like that will ever contribute to our division, but thank you for that tidbit." Lensherr smiled in such a way that Charles broke out in a sweat. "But besides that .. what happens when you overuse it?"  
  
 _For orgies?_  He started locking his head cage again. "Don't know. Never experienced pain or tiredness from it."  
  
"Amazing. You'll start training with us on Monday. Do try to keep your tongue behind those pretty lips when you feel like sharing about your sex life." The major looked at the papers in front of him. "You're excused. Enjoy your weekend."  
  
Really? Was Charles really expected to just get up and leave after that?  
  
"Leave. Now."   
  
 _Not since Marilyn had there been such a cocktease._  He saluted and left the office.  
  
  


**V**  
  
On Sunday, Charles left his head cage behind in his locker in his room, left the division grounds as fast as possible (he wasn't allowed to walk around without it) and went on a search for the dolls. He had never paid for sex before, but it might be his best option right now. His major kept throwing the most dirty innuendos to him without following on his word. It was too distracting.   
  
"Credentials?" A Latino man stopped him in front of the brothel. Well, Charles hoped it was the front, because it was the only side that existed out of clogs and wheels that could point to a possible opening.  
  
"Credentials?"  
  
The man smiled. "You must be new." He tapped his chest, where a rectangular piece of metal was sewed into his shirt. "Diseases, kinks, criminal records. We're not the kind of place that let's not-credited people in."  
  
"Oh." Charles had heard about carrying around your medical record, but not that it could be extended to places like this. And of course he hadn't had one, because his mother found it awful proletarian to walk around with such information on your sleeve.  
  
"No credentials? No entrance."  
  
He could tell the man to allow him in. Or ask for places where credentials weren't needed, but those might be less .. sanitary. Charles sighed. "All right. Have a nice day." Luckily no-one had seen him. What a wasted weekend.   
  
  
  
 **VI**  
  
Major Lensherr stood very close to him and started whispering words in his ear that Charles at first didn't even understand. There had been months of several tests, but this was new.   
  
But ..  _Commands._  He lets ever word drip down the connection to the five soldiers that were part of him now. Immediately he got understanding and  _aye aye_  in return and he suddenly knew what the words meant, knew what they would trigger.  
  
The five soldiers started moving in such a synchronized way that it was a work of art, like a fine tuned ballet. They were silent because Charles brought back their primal knowledge of the land and sneaking through it, silent because every thought shared by one, is shared by all.   
  
They made it through the exercise in record time and Lensherr was so proud it radiated of him, although his voice was still curt and -as always- there are comments.   
  
"Xavier." The light in his officer's eye seems brighter than the Autumn sun. "You'll have dinner with me tonight. To have a closer look at your mistakes. Maybe we'll even have time to look at your good side."  
  
"Sides."   
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
 _Oh shit, they were still in public._  Charles accepted his head cage from one of the lab professors and smiled at the major. "Nothing, sir. How late do you want me?"  
  
"Seven. And don't forget your head cage. We wouldn't want you taking advantage of being so close to me."   
  
"Of course not, sir."  


~~

  
  
And Charles thought he hadn't. After all, major Lensherr -'Call me Erik'- had offered him alcohol and fed him from his plate like some Lady and the Bot re-enactment and when Charles had slit his foot in between Erik's, he hadn't bothered. Nor had he disagreed with 'walking Charles home' which had led to an impromptu make out session.  
  
And Charles putting both of his feet in his mouth and pissing of the most powerful man of the division he was working in.


	3. After The Disaster

  
Charles really didn't want to go to the canteen. Because if he went there, people would see that he was functioning. And if people thought he functioned, they would send him off to training. And he would see Erik there. No, major Lensherr, the man he had hurt badly last night. Charles didn't expect him to be cool about it. 

_Buck up and grow a spine._  If he came from a line of royal mistresses and academics, he could handle one officer. Whom he had been fantasizing over the last months. 

 

**I**

"What's this, Mindflayer?" 

If looks could kill, Charles would be dead right now. He swallowed and offered his officer the file again. The man was wearing black, was that a hint?

"It's everything I could collect from my mem- our family library about telepaths, how they possibly can be conceived, limits, how they might work .. maybe it can come in useful."

"Why would I be interested in how you function?"

_Really? Back to the thorny comments again?_  "Maybe for doctor McCoy, sir?" He kept his eyes on the floor. 

"And do you see McCoy somewhere around here?"

"No, sir." 

"Good to hear nothing's wrong with your eye sight. Is there any other reason you are here, Xavier?"

"I wanted to apo-"

"Yes." The officer's voice croaked and he coughed. "Bring it to McCoy and tell him he can do whatever he pleases with it. And you. You're excused."

"I'm not an object to be toy-"

"You are  _mine_ , Xavier. If I'd wish for it, I could do anything that pleases me with you. As I don't care for your presence, I will forward you to the doctor. Now go."

_Fuck you._  Charles nodded. "Aye, sir."

To top his morning off, corporal Summers was waiting outside Lensherr's office. 

"Are you finished?"

"Very much so. Sir." He kept the file against his chest as the worst defensive system ever. "I have to go to doctor McCoy, sir."

The blond cocked an eyebrow. "Are you broken in, Xavier?"

"If you want to, sir." In his head, Charles was desperately groping for  _what to do about Erik Lensherr_. Yes, maybe it hadn't been the best way around to just jump each other, but surely they had some sort of connection and Charles had liked it, being his assistant. 

"Usually the major is more gentle with his ..assistants." 

"I really have to bring this to doctor McCoy if you don't mind, sir." Something inside him was whining to just  _lay down and give up_ , but he loudly protested against it. His family would try to drop him in the Americas or some barbarian place. The division would have their legend of failure for the rest of time and most of all, he was Charles Francis Xavier and for R-sake, he would get Erik Lensherr to like him again.

"Of course, Xavier. Carry on." Corporal Summers looked remotely amused. If he was even able to be amused.

****  
II  
  
It took Charles two months, all kind of small gifts (who would have expected a love for s'mores from the major? And polaroids of deserted cities?) and a lot of grovelling before his officer uttered more than just nasty critiques to him.   
  
"Mindflayer, could I get your attention or is your mind on nicer things?"  
  
That didn't mean that Erik was completely without comments. The officer was decked out in a dark chocolatey brown and Charles hadn't made up his mind yet about liking it.   
  
"Xavier!"  
  
"Sir."  
  
Lensherr looked vaguely amused. "Pound for your thoughts."  
  
"I was wondering if I like that colour on you. No, I mean-" Honesty would be the death of him, once. "Here to serve, sir."  
  
"It's a ceremonial uniform, Xavier. Tell me when you come to a conclusion. Hand me the book of last year's marines, please."  
  
"Which ceremony?" Charles leaned back against the book closet, his chair balancing on its back legs.   
  
" _Please_  get up from your chair if you need a book!"  
  
"Apologies." He put the chair down and rose. "Could you tell me about the ceremony, sir?"  
  
"I could even take you with me to let you experience it. Book?"  
  
"Of course, yes." If he wouldn't be wearing his head cage, he'd say his thoughts were all over the place.   
  
His officer noticed as well. "Everything all right, Charles?"  
  
 _You never use my first name. Except that one time and look were that got us._  Charles blinked. "Yes, sir." He offered him the book. "I'm just not .. you have my full attention now, promise."  
  
"You're not getting sick or anything, are you? I don't know if the division could handle a sick telep-"  
  
Hearing Lensherr call him a telepath instead of the title of Mindflayer softened something inside him. "As long as I wear this, I won't broadcast anything."  
  
The major nodded. "Could you get us some lunch? We can look at the Project Persephone results after that."  
  
"Of course." There was something wrong about the entire situation. "I'll be right back."   


~~

  
  
"You really shouldn't eat with your gloves on." It was little more than a whisper. His officer had followed on his word and had invited him to the ceremony (which Charles still didn't understand what it was about), Charles didn't want to piss him off. "Etiquette-wise, sorry to say."  
  
Lensherr turned only his head to him. "I didn't want to scare you."  
  
"I know you're ..modified, sir. It doesn't scare me." Charles tried not to blush.   
  
"Really? Because I have other experience."  
  
 _This, now?_  "I think everyone would have been a bit surprised when they suddenly felt cool metal on their skin during the heat of eh- the moment." He felt heat rush to his cheeks. "I think it's very beautifully made, to be honest. Not scary."   
  
Something similar to a smile curled around the man's mouth. "Very beautifully made."  
  
"Yes." Charles swallowed and looked at his plate. From the corner of his eye he saw Erik take his gloves off and something inside him melted.  _Did he really .. just for me?_    
  
"Finish your dessert before it spoils." The comment was coated in velvet.  
  
 _Get a grip, Charles._  He nodded.  _How thick of me, not to know .. that he would care so._  "Yes, to let something pretty like this spoil would be a waste."  _And I'm talking about us. If there's one._  

****  
  
III  
  
"My right, Xavier." It came out with an amused tone. "When will you ever learn?"   
  
It was a month since the ceremonial dinner and it has been a turning point in Lensherr's behaviour. There had even been  _quips_  from time to time, but Charles simply didn't dare to see something in it. He, biggest flirt in the family since Casanova Xavier, was afraid of hurting Erik again if he would impose himself on him.  
  
"Well shit."  
  
The major cocked an eyebrow. "Excuse me? Let me explain my troubles." He put a piece of cloth in front of Charles' left eye and fastened it in his cage. "Close your eyes, I'll be right back."  
  
Charles obliged. "I didn't say that because of y-" The office door slammed behind him. "Because of you." He opened his eyes and immediately noticed that there is less to see.  _D'oh._    
  
What he didn't expect was two hands around his waist, squeezing. He yelped and his officer laughed.   
  
"Terrifying, isn't it?"  
  
"I don't grab your  _waist_!" Charles pulled the piece of cloth off.   
  
Erik didn't look impressed. "Where the touch lands really doesn't matter."  
  
"It does. Very much."  _No, don't go there._  "I mean, I will always say I'm there or approach you from your right side."  
  
"My best side." The man winked and sat down behind his desk.   
  
Charles shrugged. "What can I do for you sir?"  
  
"I want you to accept my apology." Suddenly, Erik looked solemn. "I overreacted, was much too sensitive about it and afterwards acted like a grumpy teenager instead of a grown man. I shouldn't have done any of that."  
  
"Oh." On his list on 'Not-expected' this ranked pretty high.   
  
"But clearly it hadn't been so often on your mind as on mine. Please find Cassidy for me."  
  
 _Could he be any more impatient?_  "I saw it as a lost case, to be honest. And you don't have to apologize fo-"  
  
"Just take it!"  
  
"For being hurt, but you could have believed me when I said I really didn't care about it, even though I said it in a completely rotten way because all my focus was a lot lower than behind my eyes an-"  
  
"Xavier." Erik's face was unreadable. "I don't need another summary. Please go get Cassidy."   
  
"Sir." Charles crossed his arms and stayed put. "I-"  
  
"You are ignoring an order."   
  
"I have feelings for you. Sir." Charles bit his tongue when he realized what he had just said and yelped with the pain of it. "I will go find Cassidy now."   
  
That those simply words could knock someone like major Lensherr down. The man looked flabbergasted, his mouth half open in reply.   
  
"Very sorry to spring that on you." He shouldn't have said anything and whenever would he control that stupid tongue of his and-  
  
"Sit."   
  
 _Was this going to get him fired?_  "Yes, sir."   
  
"When ever will you control that tongue of yours." Erik's features softened, his eye following him when he sat down. "You must understand that I can't enter into a relationship with someone of junior rank and younger age in front of the division."  
  
So he wasn't even going to be let down easily. Charles nodded.   
  
"Please lock the door of the office for me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You didn't hear me the first time? Focus already elsewhere?" There was a dirty smile on those lips that made Charles feel faint.   
  
"I'm not going to- I want more than .. that." Yet he rose from his chair and locked the door.  
  
"Oh Charles." Erik had sneaked up from behind him like a cat, his hands already on Charles' waist. "Like you read my mind. You see: because so do I."   


~~~

  
  
Erik -Charles can call him Erik now, as soon as they're alone and always in his mind- keeps his word. For the outside world they are major and his assistant, while behind closed doors and outside the army grounds they grow close to each other.   
  
"The first time I saw you I wanted to ask if you were a android, because surely humans couldn't be so perfect", Erik admitted in a whisper after a long night of talking about world politics, Chinese tea and cats over dogs.  
  
Charles giggled. "Good thing you kept silent. By now you know I'm far from perfect."  
  
Erik took Charles' face in his hands and softly kissed his lips before replying. "But for me, you are."


End file.
